Second Chances
by OneOfThoseAuthors
Summary: Alison is the new english teacher at rosewood high, she is a happily married woman until her first day on the job. more info inside!


A/N – I do not own any of the characters, this is a Teacher/student Relationship if you do not read, you have been warned. Rated M for later chapters, this is an Emison fanfic with mentions of Spencer, Hanna and Aria. Hope you enjoy but starts off with Ali and Elliot. Hope you enjoy.

R&R

Chapter one

Alison's POV:

The sound from my heels against the floor echo around the empty halls; its 7am and I have 2hours to prepare the work for my student, you see it is my first day as a teacher at Rosewood High teaching English and I am super nervous, I have only just recently graduated from College and I will be the youngest to teach in rosewood.

I now have 1hour till my first class starts and I am nervous, only a few years ago I was in the same position as these kids, literally I use to go school here, time since I've graduated has flown and last year I got married to the love of my life, he has been so caring and helpful throughout my course at college I don't think I would have gotten through it without him, he is my rock, my soulmate and my future and today when I was having doubts about my career here he reassured me that this is what I wanted and worked hard for

The bell brings me out of my little daydream and the students pile in filling the rows from the back to the front, all seats were filled and the students quietly got out their notebooks and pens not giving me one glance which reassures me as I don't have all the pressure on me at the moment. I close my eyes briefly and remember what Elliot said "this is what you have worked so hard for, you'll do great" my eyes flutter back open and I smile while introducing myself to the class

"Hello everyone, I am Mrs Rollins and I will be your English teacher for the next year. To start us off I would like each of you to raise your hand, say your name and one little fact about you starting front row" they all groan to my own amusement and politely point to this fashionable blonde sitting to my right of the first row.

"Hi, I'm Hanna, and I love your shoes! May I ask where you got them because a little town like rosewood would never sell something fashionable" I have to laugh because I never expected to have one student take any sort of interest in this class, even if it was my shoes. "Hi Hanna" I begin "I actually got my shoes on a trip to New York, a small little boutique" she looks at me then around the class with a smile on her face. We go around the class more and they introduce themselves, I have to say this class interests me and I am looking forward to teaching them, there is only one more student to introduce herself so I sit back in my chair and indicate to her that it is her turn to speak. "im Emily and im captain of the swimming team"

"And a dyke!" a fellow student calls out, that isn't fair to this Emily girl, she a beautiful girl and should be treated with respect, I say that in a respectful teacher way of course- "Noel Khan, that was rude and totally inappropriate now you can apologise to Emily or you can be the only person in this class to get homework today, which would you prefer? And for the record this is 2016, who you love is who you love no matter which gender or race or anything, love is love and if you can't accept that me and you are going to have some problems do you understand Mr Khan?" I don't know what came over me but I have this sudden urge to look over Emily and make sure no one in the school is mean to her just because of which gender she likes. I see him visibly gulp and the rest of the class are snickering but I realise my attention is on Emily who is looking down at her book with a small smile on her face and I'm glad I was able to do that, I look back over to Noel who looks angry that he got told off on his first day back "I said, do you understand Mr Khan?" I spoke up again because he still hasn't answered me and I honestly just want this class to be over so as soon as he answers me I'm letting them out; I roll my eyes and let out a sigh when he doesn't respond again, great ive got a homophobic jock in my class, and before you ask No I'm not gay, I am married to a man but I have had some experience with girls back in my high school days. I let the class out expect Noel and ask him to stay behind which he does not look impressed about.

"what was with that comment Noel? Do you know how rude that was?" I ask with a serious look on my face, "So? She knows it's true, why can't she just be normal and get a boyfriend?" he replies, I have to laugh lightly "Did she turn you down or something? Or is it because she is better at picking up girls than you are? Honestly Noel I don't care about your reason, but there will be no homophobia in my class, I will not tolerate it at all, okay? Now go to your next class, I will write you a note explaining why you are late." He left my classroom and sigh out loud, I don't know what came over me, why do I have this urge to protect this girl? I'm sure she can handle this stuff on her own I'm sure this hasn't been the first time Noel has said something like this to her before, but I honestly can't stop thinking about how defeated she looked and how much pain was in her eyes even when she was smiling. I look up at the clock and notice it was only 10am, just a few more hours till I can go home, I think to myself.

By the time I got home it was only 5pm, my last period of the day was a free one so I was able to leave the school early, I look around my house too see that Elliot's keys were still gone so I presume he is still work. I kick off my heels and go sit in the living room going back over today's events, the day itself was fairly boring as each class was the same, introduce myself and get to know my students but only three students stood out to me, Hanna as we obviously both love fashion, Noel because he was a trouble maker from the start and Emily, sweet sweet Emily, who walks around with the weight of the world on her shoulders but continues to have her beautiful smile on her face. Why am I thinking like this? She is a student, she is not beautiful- okay she is but I cannot think about her, especially when I am married and especially because she is my student!

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
